


memory is quite the malleable thing, isn’t it?

by summerdayghost



Category: Castle Rock (TV), KING Stephen - Works
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: He could have gone somewhere where it never snowed.





	memory is quite the malleable thing, isn’t it?

Since 1895 in has only snowed thirty-five times in Houston. That meant it snowed roughly point two hundred and eighty-five times per year. Henry saw this as a vast improvement over the up to one hundred and ten inches of snow Maine got every year.

Henry didn’t like snow.

He felt as if he had always hated snow, but he knew on a factual level that could not have been true. After all, he had dealt with it for eleven days once.

Maybe he had hated it even then. Those eleven days were, for the most part, blank in his mind (even if no one believed it).

It would have been funny, maybe, in a dark way, if he had hated it before and during those eleven days, even if that would just spring up more questions that he didn’t want to ask.

(“Do you hear it now?”)

After school he could have moved somewhere where it literally never snowed, like Las Vegas or Miami or Malibu. All of those places had people on death row he could try (and hopefully not fail) to save.

But to be entirely without the cold felt wrong. The mere concept made something in his blood feel entirely off.

He didn’t want to ask himself if somewhere deep inside he wanted discomfort. So he didn’t.

Besides, Texas inmates needed him more.

***

In the end Henry is thankful he doesn’t remember.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote real quick immediately after watching the first three episodes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
